Most in Need of Love
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: Future Fic Smythofsky/Meercub, Domestic prompt Smythofsky prompt. Could be considered the possible follow up to Too Little Too Late, just different style and Dave's POV, or not, it's up to you.


Future Fic Smythofsky/Meercub, Domestic prompt Smythofsky prompt. Could be considered the possible follow up to Too Little Too Late, just different style and Dave's POV, or not, it's up to you.

Rated T

Warnings: Um, fluffy?

Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

* * *

**Most in Need of Love**

The high-pitched scream has both of them sitting bolt upright in bed and then scrambling to get to the source. They get stuck in the doorway each struggling to get to her. In the end Seb elbows Dave and squeezes ahead, not that Dave blames him in the slightest and he lumbers after his sprinting husband.

He's only seconds behind Seb, who's gotten their daughter's bedroom light on and is leaping to hold the terrified little girl, her green eyes wide in fear.

"Papa, papa, be careful, there's a monster under the bed," she whimpers as she clings to Seb and this strange wheezing sound that's suspiciously similar to a snore comes from under the bed. "See papa, a monster," little Lizzie whispers to Seb.

Approaching the bed Dave gets down and looks under it to see two evil green eyes open to glare at him for disturbing their owners sleep.

"Well?" Seb's demanding as he comforts their angel.

"Hmm, well it's not a monster, and papa's in trouble," Dave rumbles amused now the danger is over and Lizzie's safe. "You let the stray cat in," the stray cat that has seen far better days, it's grey fur mangled and tufted, one ear is a ruined stump, the other a ripped and torn ragged piece of skin. He's had run ins with it since Seb started feeding it and getting defensive whenever Dave asks why. The thing is evil incarnate and it hiss and claws and swipes at him whenever it can. Strangely it's being quiet and just staring at him.

"No I didn't, "Seb's indignant, "I may have fed it a little, but I didn't let it in," And that's when the light bulb goes on in his snarky husband's brain, "The cat was snoring?"

"Yep, looks kinda angry we woke it up too," Dave adds making Lizzie giggle as her fear quickly fades.

Grabbing the cat Dave drags it out from under the bed and takes it to the back door. It sits there and stares at him while he's forcefully reminded of Seb back in high school, their Senior year, the one Dave had to redo at Dalton of all places. The way the teen acted like he hadn't needed Dave in the slightest but went out of his way to follow Dave around.

Sighing Dave closes the door and tries not too feel too guilty.

Seb's calming Lizzie down by singing to her and the little angel is getting sleeply, ten more minutes of her papa's soothing voice and they put her back to bed before finding their own.

Easing under the covers Dave rolls over to spoon Seb, he puts his arms around his husband and holds him tenderly to hear, "I really didn't let the cat in Dave."

"I know," he kisses the back of Seb's neck, "It was probably Lizzie leaving a window open by accident."

"Dave…" Uh-oh, there's that tone again.

"What?" He tries for gruff and fails.

"He's a stray, he doesn't have anyone…"

"No," he heads it off, "We're not getting a cat. And even if we did we're not getting that one. It's evil."

"It's just misunderstood and needs love, and you give the best love to those who need it," unspoken is Sebastian's fear that Dave will give up on them, on him.

"I will always give love to those who need it most," Dave's hands stroke Seb's body, "And you will always need my love, so I'm here for the long haul babe. Always."

"I love you," his husband blurts, he has a tendency to do that at the strangest and most inopportune moments and never at the tender moment he's supposed to, it's something Dave's had to get used to in loving this complicated man.

"Love you too," and tension flows out of Seb's body.

A knock on their door is followed by Lizzie asking, "Are you awake?"

"Yes," they say in unison.

Lizzie creeps in holding her favourite teddy bear, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure," Seb's saying and holding the covers up so their daughter can squeeze in with them.

Watching the two of the fall asleep Dave smiles softly. How the hell did he end up with two Smythes in his life? One was his ex from Dalton and was still struggling to express any positive emotions. The other a tiny mini version of her biological Uncle Seb. Both unwanted by the Smythe clan, so Sebastian had moved to adopt Lizzie, uncontested by her mother, which was when Dave had bumped into them.

The suave sophisticated Sebastian had been replaced by a frazzled mess kneeling on the floor of that supermarket struggling with an equally frazzled mess called Lizzie. Each clinging desperately to the other.

Fast forwarding four years Dave shakes his head and closes his eyes. At the time he'd been upset at losing his first ever grown up job, the homophobic atmosphere opening old wounds so he'd fled to save his sanity. Now? He knows it was the best thing to happen to him. That and Seb blurting, "I love you Dave," the moment their eyes had met again. Cue awkward six months of sort of dating, sort of friends, sort of painful but worth it to have this family as his own.

Drifting off Dave holds his family close and smiles only to hear this strange wheezing sound that's suspiciously similar to a snore coming from behind their curtains.

Stalking over to the window Dave draws the material back to find the damn cat there. Grabbing it he turns to and put it back out again, only to freeze in place.

Both of the bed's occupants are wide awake, "Daddy? Did the kitty come back?"

Three pairs of green eyes are watching him now, "Um… Yeah, sweetie it did."

"Oh, does he need a home like me and papa did?" And he's a goner, he knows he won't win this.

"He's a cat Lizzie, a stray, he'll be fine," he puts as much conviction into his voice as he can.

None of the green eyes blink and he groans, he can't deny his family anything, "Fine, we'll keep the cat." The smile from Seb is blinding, something that the man will deny in the morning blaming Lizzie, who's bouncing on the bed and clapping. Putting the cat back behind the curtain Dave goes to bed and cuddles his happy family.

"Daddy?" His daughter whispers.

"Hmm," Dave murmurs.

"Thank you daddy," a little kiss is pressed to his cheek, "Thank you for making a home for me and papa and now Mr Snuggles. I love you daddy."

"I love you too Lizzie. You and papa and…" Really that was the name his daughter came up with for the evil cat? "… Mr Snuggles. I'll always love you," Dave promises

The three of them fall back to sleep and Dave gets to wake up with them still cuddled up with him and a weight on his chest. The damn cat was curled up sleeping on him and he sighs not really that upset.

He has a feeling that 'Mr Snuggles' was going to be as difficult and complicated as the other two members of his family. He just hopes the damn cat appreciates this and then it starts snoring again.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

For the Smythofsky Week, Domestic prompt, hope it was alright and it's inspired by one of my cats freaking the household out by sneaking under the spare bed and snoring, loudly.


End file.
